He Who Walks Behind The Candy Corn
by TaffytaM
Summary: A new evil takes over the game. And that new evil is lurking in the candy corn fields. As trespassers are forbidden to enter the new realm of sugar rush. What horrors will they find in such a game that used to be sweet.


**(This is my first horror story. I hope you enjoy chapter 1. And I don't own WIR or it's characters. I only own my OC. Enjoy.)**

* * *

><p>After another day of racing, Vanellope went back to the castle as she was exhausted from the roster race. Sour Bill then approached the president with his normal look as Vanellope looked at the sour candy.<p>

"What is it sour bill?" Vanellope said.

"We have a new character coming into the update today, his name is Nolan Nutterbutter. And his appearal is quite different than the racers appearal" Sour Bill said as he showed Vanellope the picture of the new racer.

"He has amish clothing on. And why would he be labeled as a racer, if he isn't one" Vanellope questioned sour bill. "I don't know, but just welcome him as you would welcome new racers into the game" Sour Bill said while walking away.

"But Sour Bill, this is the first time I'm welcoming a stranger into my game" Vanellope yelled as she followed Sour Bill.

Nolon was just walking past the race track holding a suitcase. He has a small amish hat on, a suit with a black tie, and fancy black shoes. The other racers took notice at the fancy boy walking past them.

Nolan was just observing all the racers podiums, then the racers approached him. Some of them gave him weird glances while some where even smiling. "Hello there. And who might you be" Jubileena spoke nicely.

"I'm Nolan Nutterbutter. Who might you be beautiful?" Nolan spoke as he smiled a bit. "Oh I'm Jubileena" she said while blushing a bit. "That's a wonderful name. Can any of you tell me where the castle is" Nolan said while still looking at all the racers.

"Oh it's just up ahead. Follow me" Jubileena said as all the other racers just stayed where they were at while looking at Nolan in suspicion. "Wow, you don't see that everyday" Gloyd remarked with suspicion.

"I know. I didn't even see his kart" Rancis spoke as he agreed with Gloyd.

Nolan and Jubileena got to the castle as he just stared at the structure. "Wow, this structure is awfully big" Nolan remarked with a sly smirk on his face. "It's big, and it has many rooms" Jubileena said while knocking the castle doors.

Nobody was at the door until she opened it. "Vanellope, you have a visitor" the cherry themed girl yelled out. As the yells echoed the walls of the caslte, Vanellope came down quickly.

The Vanilla themed girl paused in front of Nolan as she was looking at him in suspicion, but regardless she had to be nicer to the new character.

"Hello stranger, and who might you be"?

"My name is Nolan Nutterbutter" he says while offering his hand to shake hers. Vanellope kindly shook the hand as she looked in suspicion while smiling a bit.

"So Vanellope. Do you have a place where I could stay, considering that I'm new to sugar rush" the amish boy said with a smile.

"Well you could stay in the castle until I can get you a home, but if you're going to live in the castle, please don't wander anywhere" Vanellope says in her sentence while meaning, that she doesn't want any intruder going in the code room.

"Ok Vanellope. I'm crystal clear with that" Nolan says positively while shaking his head.

"Ok then, Jubes. Show him to his room. I gotta go handle some things around here" Vanellope says walking off to her office to talk to sour bill.

Jubileena took Nolan to an empty room in the castle. Nolan looked at the room with admiration in his eyes. "Wow this room is great" Nolan said while placing his suitcase on the bed. "Glad you like it Nolan" Jubileena smiled.

Meanwhile Vanellope was talking to Sour Bill about Nolan living in the caslte.

"Now Sour Bill, can you please make sure to watch this new character. I'm raising enough suspicion that he might invade the code room" Vanellope said while anxious. "Vanellope it never occured me for a complete stranger to be living in this castle" Sour Bill said in his normal tone of voice.

"Until we could find him a home. He's gonna have to stay in the castle" Vanellope says while getting annoyed. "You're the one who wanted him to stay so don't include me in this. And the code room, it's always heavily guarded by the orea guards" Sour Bill said while angry a bit.

"I'm just suspicious about this new amish looking character. I have a bad feeling about this sour bill. I can feel it in my code" Vanellope said while worried. "Well until then, why don't you keep an eye on Nolan then" Sour Bill said while walking out of the office.

"Good idea" Vanellope says while leaving her office to go to Nolan's room.

Vanellope got to Nolan's room and saw that Jubes and him were just talking.

"So Nolan, are you finding everything ok"?

"Yes Vanellope, I am" Nolan said while smiling a bit. "Well alright then. Jubes, I think it's about time for you to get home" Vanellope said with a bit of a smile. "Ok. See you tommorow Nolan" Jubileena said while leaving the room.

"Nolan, make yourself at home. And as I said. Don't wander off in the castle. Alright" Vanellope says while walking away. "Ok Vanellope. I won't" Nolan said while closing his room door.

Vanellope was still outside his room door. "I hope nothing bad happens" she mutters under her breath while walking away from Nolan's room.

By nightfall, all the racers even Vanellope were sleeping as Nolan woke up. He then got up from his bed and grabbed his suit case. "The time has come" Nolan says while walking out of his room.

As he wandered through the dark castle, he turns invisible so he wouldn't get caught. "The code room. Where could it be" Nolan whispered while walking through a secret entrance that was locked with a combination lock, then using a crowbar he quietly tapped the lock off of the entrance.

"Alright. The code room is just up ahead" Nolan said while invisible as he kept walking. As he was walking he saw the orea guards at attention with their spears as they were not even moving while guarding the castle. Then Nolan gave out a evil laugh as the oreo guards couldn't see him.

"Who's their" one of the oreo guards said. "Show yourself"!

"Sorry. But this is going to be my game to invade" Nolan smirked evilly while levitating the oreo guards and placing them on the walls. "No one will stop me! Not even that pompus vanilla princess" Nolan said while opening the code room with only his hands as he didn't have to put in the combination.

Nolan tied himself on the wire and he levitated himself in the code room, his suitcase was levitating as well as he opened it. In the suitcase contained several big pieces of candy corn as Nolan picked one of them up with his right hand. Then he smirked evilly as he turned himself visible again.

"I OFFER THIS, TO HE WHO WALKS BEHIND THE CANDY CORN" Nolan said with his voice combined with another as the candy corn burned completely black. Then he threw the completely black candy corn into the core of the code as it completely changed into the form of a big M with candy corn around it.

Vanellope then approched Nolan as she was getting angry at him. "I knew there was something suspicious about you. What are you doing Nolan" Vanellope said as she took notice of the big M.

"I'm taking over. From this day forward. You will not remember me, or your beloved racers as I'm changing this game into my own" Nolan said while making two big treasure chess's appear as they lock the memories of the racers, and the citizens.

"Please, don't do this! What did I ever do to you Nolan" Vanellope said while upset. "You did nothing to me. I'm simply taking over. From now on, you will be referred to as the glitch" Nolan said while grabbing Vanellope's code box ripping her code out completely.

"Please don't-" Vanellope then becomes unconscious as she then disappears.

"This is the day the User will triumph. From this day, any outlander that enters my beloved game will be sacrificed!" Nolan laughed evilly while leaving the code room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hope you readers enjoyed that first chapter. And please review.)<strong>


End file.
